Para mí, tú eres perfecto
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Desde que Bonbon dejó a Fredderic, él ha dudado mucho de sí mismo, ya no se siente perfecto y perdió su confianza. Pero después de un pedido, y una conocida, él pierde su miedo y logra no solo sentirse perfecto, si no hacer sentir perfecta a alguien, y conocer el verdadero significado de "Perfección" Toy Freddy x Cupcake Toy


**Hola hermosos ¿Me extrañaron? Como muchos me lo pidieron, aquí les dejo un oneshot sobre una pareja de osos y Cupcakes, la moneda decidió por Cherry x Fredderic.**

 **VIVA EL JODIDO CHEDDERIC ¡VIVA!**

 **Los dejo ahí nomás, con lo que necesitan saber y me largo en mi unicornio –se va-**

 **Título: Para mí, eres perfecto**

 **Sumary:** _ **Desde que Bonbon dejó a Fredderic, él ha dudado mucho de sí mismo, ya no se siente perfecto y perdió su confianza. Pero después de un pedido, y una conocida, él pierde su miedo y logra no solo sentirse perfecto, si no hacer sentir perfecta a alguien, y conocer el verdadero significado de "Perfección"**_

 **Advertencias: Relación heterosexual- Oso x Cupcake. Si no te gusta la shipp, te puedes dar media vuelta. Imagen de SwetGirl90**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Otro día entreteniendo a los niños había llegado a su fin, se quitó su sombrero unos segundos para acomodar sus orejas, siempre tenía que verse elegante, por más que no halla niños. Pues siendo él el principal, la elegancia y la madurez era parte de él, considerándose el jefe de los Toys.

Admiró la sala unos momentos, de verdad adoraba su hogar, adoraba compartirlo con personas que eran sus amigos. Nadie más que las tres que estaban a su lado. Toy Chica, o Chicadele, y Toy Bonnie o Bonbon, y sí, aunque la conejita fuera su ex novia, no le tenía rencor. Ciertamente era muy extraño ser el único macho de los toys, y Balloon boy no contaba, él solo es un niño, ya comprendía como se sentía Chica al ser la única mujer entre los Olds, la cual ahora vivía feliz y enamorada de su compañero old Foxy.

No lo entendía. Casi todos ahí tenían a alguien. Chicadele tenía a Mangle, Billy a Briana, Foxy a Chica, Golden… él era Golden, y Puppet tenía a Shadow Freddy ¿Por qué no le atraía ninguna de las compañeras que tenía? No es que fuera gay o dudara de su sexualidad, al contrario. Pero después de su ruptura con Bonbon, sintió inseguridad, porque ella había preferido a su versión vieja y deteriorada que a él. Un oso elegante y caballeroso que lo había dado todo por su dama… al parecer él no era lo suficiente para una chica. Y eso le daba mucha inseguridad de sí. Pero era Toy Freddy, el más respetado, no podía dar a conocer sus inseguridades, mucho menos a su contrario Old, quien por cierto, también estaba solo, o al menos eso parecía.

-Buen trabajo amigas- Miró a sus compañeras que sonreían y comenzaban a bajar del escenario- ¿A dónde van, chicas?

-Voy a ver a mi Mangle, ella debe estar esperándome. Nos vemos después- Se fue a los saltos con su cupcake inseparable… ¿Sus ojos se movieron o solo soy yo?

-Bien ¿A dónde vas tú, Bon?- Miró a la conejita Toy. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía nada por ella. A pesar de haber terminado con ella, seguía siendo su ex novia, saliendo desde que vivían hasta muertos ahí. Y todavía tenía la esperanza de que ella se rindiera con Bonnie, y que regresara a sus brazos por fin.

-¿Uh? Iré a practicar guitarra.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

Pero Bonbon no era tonta, ella sabía muy bien sobre las intenciones de Fredderic- Lo siento, es privado.

-No voy a molestarte, puedo estar callado.

-Um… es que le prometí a Bonnie que sería a solas, solo los dos.

Fredderic no debió hacerse ilusiones. Asintió algo decepcionado y dejó que la coneja se fuera. Y era otra noche…solo… Otra noche más en la que nadie lo acompañaba. Sentía mucha ira contra alguien, y ese era Bonnie, no solo por robar a su chica, si no por tener el descaro de no gustarle ella. Era como si la hubiera alejado porque sí, sin razón, sin motivos. Y si bien Bonnie no se lo había buscado, seguía siendo su culpa.

¡¿Es que ese jodido conejo era mejor que él?! Era tan solo un anticuado conejo que ni parecía hombre y para colmo su alma era infante. Un niño había podido robarse a su chica… Que vergonzoso.

Miró unos segundos al vacío, tenía el enojo en su ser. Se quitó su sombrero y lo miró. El odio y la ira lo consumían, podía imaginarlos a ellos dos.

-Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie… ¿Qué tiene que yo no tenga? ¿Acaso él es mejor que yo? ¿Qué tiene? No es más que un conejo travesti, no tiene rostro, te asesinó… Quizá él te comprenda mejor que yo pero eso no es motivo… Tal vez si es mejor que yo- Dejó caer su sombrero, ya no tenía ni una sola ilusión de salir de la soledad. Sus pensamientos entonces fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de las dos mujeres más notorias en el grupo. Mangle y Chicadele.

Fredderic alarmado, levantó su sombrero del suelo y se lo puso de nuevo, no dejaría que se diera cuenta de que estaba triste. Las dos llegaron corriendo a los gritos- ¿Chicas? ¿Qué pasa?

La primera en hablar fue la versión toy de la polluela Chica. Esta sostenía su cupcake- ¡Estábamos besándonos y se me cayó Cherry! ¡Está mal! ¡Se averió!

Ok, eso ya era costumbre. No le sorprendía que por estar demostrándose amor o lo que fuera, algo terminara roto o mal, pues todos sabían que esas dos eran pasionales y hasta bruscas cuando se trataba de amor. Pero lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era…. ¿Quién carajos era Cherry?

-Bien… ¿Y dónde está él?- Por la expresión de las dos chicas, había dicho algo mal.

-¿Él? ¡Ella, idiota! ¡Y está aquí! ¡¿Qué no ves?!- Se quejó la Toy de mejillas rosas acercando al oso su cupcake rosa, el de ojos azules tal como su linda vela. Fredderic pensó entonces, que sus dos amigas habían perdido la cordura a tal punto que hablaban de objetos inanimados.

-Bien, lo siento, ella… ¿Por qué les importa tanto? Solo es un pequeño golpe.

-¡Ella es como nuestra hija! ¡Claro que nos importa! ¡Imbécil!

¿Hija? ¿Esto era una especie de broma de parte de las dos? Lo veía venir de Mangle que era la que menos respeto le tenía… ¿Pero de Chicadele? Eso era nuevo, además de que sus ojos expresaban temor verdadero, no se trataba de una simple broma, ese cupcake era de suma importancia para ellas, era mejor dejar de meter la pata en el asunto, no quería ganarse el desprecio de las dos chicas- De acuerdo, si quieren la puedo reparar.

-¿Enserio lo harías?- Preguntó feliz Mangle quien se colgaba del techo desde hoy.

-Claro… repararé a tu cup- Cherry… No se preocupen, está en buenas manos.

-Muchas gracias Fredderic, eres el mejor- Le agradeció la polluela antes de dejar su pastelillo sobre el escenario y que su novia la levantara para llevársela desplazándose en el techo.

Cuando las vio irse por el techo dio un suspiro, no podía creer la estupidez que habían hecho ¿Tomar como hija un cupcake inanimado? Estaban locas, pero tenía que cumplir su promesa, tomó del escenario al cupcake rosa, enseguida se dio cuenta que tenía floja su vela, quizá por eso no se encendía. Pero no era nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

En el camino estaba tranquilo, por los pasillos se podía ver lo que cada uno hacía. Podía ver a Golden junto a su madre Puppet, bastante conversadores y cariñosos; Mangle y Chicadele reían entre besos y más; Foxy y Chica se peleaban de nuevo mientras su versión Old los calmaba y sostenía al cupcake rosa de Chica y Balloon Boy coloreaba en el piso. Todo normal esa noche, después de todo, el guardia de seguridad no se había presentado. Y Fredderic no tenía objeciones por eso, ni por nada de lo que hacían los demás… Al menos hasta pasar por la Prize Corner…

Bonbon… la hermosa coneja hembra tocaba su guitarra en una hermosa melodía, y no estaba sola, su versión Old, Bonnie, estaba escuchándola sentado en el suelo. Por lo que se veía, la chica estaba concentrada en tocar bien para él, y Bonnie a pesar de no tener cara, se le notaba la atención que le ponía a ella. Y ya muchos lo sabían, pues después de un tiempo y que Bonnie olvidara lo que sentía por Chica, se interesó el su reemplazo, y tal como ella, había caído ante sus pies.

Fredderic miró con ira como al final de su canción, la toy recibía algunos cumplidos del conejo morado, pero lo que más le molestó fue cuando se puso detrás de ella para que ambos tocaran juntos la misma guitarra, fallando algunas veces, pero riéndose, disfrutando de la compañía del otro… Al parecer Toy Bonnie se había olvidado con rapidez de su exnovio Toy Freddy.

No lo soportaba, mataba con la mirada a ese…ese… ¡ESE BASTARDO!

Llegando a una sala de cumpleaños que estuviese desierta, dejó al cupcake sobre la mesa y se volteó buscando cosas en la caja de herramientas, todavía gruñendo y refunfuñando, sin notar que dos ojos azules lo seguían con la mirada.

-Se ve que es tan feliz con ese idiota ¿Qué diablos tiene que yo no?

-Bueno, no deberías enojarte tanto, hay cosas que tú tienes que él no tiene ¿Has pensado en ello?- Contestó a sus dudas una voz femenina, algo aniñada, pero era agradable. Fredderic ya estaba batallando con su conciencia.

-¡Exacto! ¿Por qué no pudo fijarse en las cosas que yo si tengo que él no?

-Quizá esas cosas no eran de su interés.

-Por favor, yo soy perfecto para ella, estuvimos juntos muchos años, y luego llega ese… ¡Ese niño! Y ella me deja.

-¿No crees que estas siendo un poco egoísta?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás pensando en ti mismo. No en lo que quiere Bonbon, si tanto la amas déjala ser libre.

-…Tienes razón, tal vez solo… tengo miedo de no ser perfecto.

-¿Perfecto?

-Desde siempre Bonbon me ha dicho que soy perfecto, que no necesito ser como nadie más, Bonnibel también lo decía… Quizá ahora ella encontró a alguien que si es perfecto. Y no la culpo, creo que soy algo vanidoso, y no sé cómo tratar a una chica como ella, porque ya no la entiendo, no sé que es lo que quiere…. No quiero perderla.

-Lo siento, solo no te denigres a ti también, todos somos perfectos a nuestra manera, quizá Bonbon ya tiene que dejar de ser perfecta, pero solo a tus ojos ¡Mira a otras personas! Encuentra la perfección que estás buscando.

-Tal vez tienes razón… he, que tonto que soy, insulto a Bonnie y estoy hablando con mi conciencia- Comentó riendo, pero el cupcake a sus espaldas no pensaba igual.

-¿Conciencia dices?... ¿Crees que estás hablando con tu conciencia? Señor, debería darse la vuelta y comprobar lo que dice.

Fredderic se quedó mudo, estático, con miedo ¿Alguien había escuchado todo lo que había dicho? Se los pudo haber contado a cualquier persona no confiable… ¿Pero a quién? Esa voz tan aniñada no le pertenecía ni a Balloon Girl, ni siquiera a Chica… La curiosidad le hizo darse la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie. Tal vez estaba alucinando cosas. Así que soltó una risa y se acercó a la mesa con las herramientas necesarias, era mejor comenzar con su trabajo antes de que se le acabara el tiempo, pero le quedaban horas todavía. Solo quería distraerse.

-Hehehe… que tonto soy, tengo que dejar de hablar solo- Pero lo que menos se esperó era que ese Cupcake posara su mirada en él.

-Señor, no sé si lo ha notado, pero yo soy quien está hablando con usted- El oso se quedó quieto ¿Ese cupcake acababa de hablar? ¡Era imposible! Pero aunque no le contestara, este siguió hablando como si nada- Por lo que veo se encuentra bastante sorprendido, señor Fredderic ¿Hay algo que no esperaba?

-T-tu… Hablaste.

-Por supuesto que hablo señor, yo como usted, tengo vida propia ¿No estaba enterado de eso?

Fredderic no supo que decir ahora, al parecer, Mangle y Chicadele no mentían, y ese "objeto inanimado" le estaba hablando como si tuviera alma. No salía de su asombro ni sentándose junto al pastelillo, en la mesa, con una mirada perdida y confusa. Sin atreverse a hablar todavía. Y como el cupcake se había dado cuenta de eso, decidió romper el silencio.

-Me sorprende de manera que usted no halla notado mi presencia antes ¿Eso a que se debe?

-Yo… No sabía que tenías vida propia.

-Lo entiendo… ¿Sabe? Yo era como usted… Yo era un ser humano, pero como les pasó a la mayoría, mi vida me fue arrebatada a muy temprana edad.

-Lo siento… ¿Me puede contar más? Señor… Señorita…

-Cherry- Completó ella.

-Señorita Cherry ¿Me contaría más?

-Con gusto señor… verá. Yo era una niña de 7 años, me llamaba Cathy, y mi hermana gemela se llamaba Cecilia.

-¿Gemela?

-El cupcake de Chica, Carol.

Ok, eso tampoco lo sabía ¿Carol hablaba? ¿Había algo más que debería saber? Se supone que era el más listo en toda la pizzería y miren como quedó ahora- Vaya…

-Como decía, yo morí a manos del veneno de ratas, fue el primer cupcake que probé en mi vida… Ah, qué recuerdos.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita.

-Por favor, no fue su culpa ¿Verdad?

-No, pero aun así, debe ser horrible que te arrebaten tu vida tan joven ¿No estás triste por eso?

-Lo estoy, pero no me quitará mi felicidad… Todavía se siente mal por lo de Bon ¿Cierto?

-Un poco…- A decir verdad, Fredderic se había olvidado de ello hace un rato, cuando se interesó más en quien le estaba hablando. Y ahora estaba interesado en saber más de Cherry. Le era muy curioso que siendo el alma de una niña pequeña, hablara en un tono tan señorial y adulto, formal incluso, cosa que contrastaba a la perfección con su voz aniñada. Era tierno, encantador, le gustaba escucharla.

-¿Ya sabe qué hacer?

-No todavía, pero puedo intentar olvidarme de ella.

-Lo comprendo- Cherry apartó su vista del oso, mirando a su alrededor, toda la sala- Debo admitirlo, este lugar es muy agradable, me encanta el silencio, me da posibilidades de pensar con mayor claridad, y me relaja ¿Usted qué piensa?

-Es tranquilizador, le doy la razón señorita.

-También me gusta esta decoración tan particular, el color lavanda queda muy bien con la temática infantil, y los pisos de ajedrez son tan clásicos, sin olvidarme de los carteles y demás. Sin dudas, este es un buen lugar donde revivir la infancia. Y si me permite aclarar, que cambiaran su sombrero a uno con un listón rojo lo hace llamar más la atención. Debe resaltar mucho en el escenario, además de por su talento con las canciones, canta muy bien, señor. Yo admiro eso.

-Dígamelo a mí, usted es muy agradable señorita.

-Por favor. No diga tonterías, solo soy un cupcake.

-Eso no la hace menos, he escuchado muchos comentarios sobre usted. Han dicho que les parece adorable a los niños, muchos dicen que parece un cupcake cocinado a la perfección y por eso parece de juguete, aunque ya lo es. Y las niñas adoran su color rosa y ojos azules, sin dudas, usted no se queda atrás.

-Sigo sin ser la más importante, solo soy la acompañante fiel de mi amiga Chicadele, aunque, preferiría llamarla "mi madre" si no es molestia.

-Para nada, me hace feliz saber que ha encontrado una nueva familia.

-Sí, Billy es un niño muy divertido, me hace reír bastante. Pero no se compara con usted, no había tenido una conversación tan interesante desde hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Enserio? Yo también, no es fácil encontrar conversaciones serías en este lugar. Señorita Cherry, es alguien cautivadora- Y no mentía sobre lo que decía, estaba encantado con ella. Y eso que solo la conocía hace un rato.

-Me halaga, señor.

-Que tonto soy, olvidaba arreglarte- Se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca de las herramientas que necesitaba. Arreglarla fue algo que duró poco tiempo, su vela funcionaba. Pero como las dos chicas no la venían a buscar, ambos se quedaron hablando. Fredderic ya estaba olvidando los motivos de su tristeza, sin dudas Cherry tenía ese "nosequé" que estaba buscando. Tan niña, pero tan adulta y sofisticada ¿Dónde encontraría una chica así? Ni Bonbon lo entendía en casos que ella sí, esa conejita estaba perdiendo su perfección a sus ojos, lo cual le había recomendado Cherry.

Las horas parecieron minutos, los cuales se desintegraron con la llegada del sol, y el supuesto turno del guardia que no había venido, se había terminado. Y el oso llevaba a la cupcake de ojos azules en sus manos. Sus dos compañeras lo esperaban, ya en sus posiciones y listas para empezar su turno de día. Pero el oso no quería, estaba muy entretenido hablando con Cherry, y ella tampoco quería.

-Bueno… fue divertido mientras duró.

-Lo fue- Ella bajó la mirada- Espero poder hablar contigo otra vez.

-Espera… Eso es, podemos hablar después, en la siguiente noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

-¡Señor Fredderic! ¡Eso suena maravilloso!- Se arrepintió de sonar tan entusiasmada, estaba avergonzada y la sonrisa de Fredderic solo la hacía más tímida- Hehe… Digo…

-Es adorable su entusiasmo, yo estoy emocionado de hablar más con usted.

-¿Necesitará resolver sus sentimientos con la señorita Bonbon? Yo podría ayudarlo si todavía es de su necesidad.

-No creo que sea necesario… ya la he olvidado, no es de mis intereses ahora.

-Es bueno saber eso, señor.

-Dime Fredderic, sin formalidades, señorita- Esa cupcake sintió sus motores internos sobrecalentarse, desde que lo había visto por primera vez, sintió gran interés en Toy Freddy, su cantar tan atractivo, su cautivadora actitud, su caballerosidad, todo… Era como una adolecente enamorada ¡Y ESTABA ENAMORADA! ¡No podía creer que había llamado su atención! Había soñado mucho por esto, y nada lo arruinaría. Miró al Toy, en sus ojos expresando una sonrisa y felicidad infinita.

-…Por favor… Dime solo Cherry.

-Cherry… estoy muy interesado en saber más de ti.

-Yo también, Fredderic, yo también.

Él sonrió, y la dejó en el plato de Chicadele, y antes de que el dueño del local entrara, la acomodó un toque por última vez, solo para que ella lo mirara confundida y dijera.

-¿Qué? Desde este ángulo, luces perfecta ¿Qué digo? Yo creo que eres perfecta.

-…Tu eres perfecto también.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Que hermoso es el amor ¿Verdad? Ok, este fue el Oso x Cupcake que me han pedido. Y como soy buena, ahí les dejo un listado de las parejas que ya hice:**

 **Chicadele x Mangle**

 **Cherry x Fredderic**

 **Solo quedan las demás! Elijan con sabiduría, mis amigos:**

 **Puppet x Golden**

 **Freddy x Carol**

 **Bonnie x Bonbon**

 **Foxy x Chica**

 **Shadow x Shady**

 **BG x BB**

 **Puppet x Shadow (pa el que quiera amor tóxico y sufrimiento)**

 **Stacy x Kelly**

 **Mike x Doll**

 **Y si me falta alguna, me avisan o la piden.**

 **Me despido, buenas noches. Pronto traeré el oneshot que prometí sobre "Cry Children" y "Brother whit Foxy Mask"**

 **Me despido, dulces sueños, los amo. Bay.**


End file.
